This specification relates to portfolio management. Most investment portfolios consist of a) a target “asset allocation” among investment classes and b) specific investment instruments for each investment class. There is occasion for both of these to be customized by investors and by their advisors. Wealth management firms provide customized investment advice to their clients. Investment advice can include creating custom portfolios for their clients and providing investment recommendations to their clients appropriate to the client's circumstances.